Regulator circuitry of an electronic system may include regulators that are configured to generate regulated output voltages. Regulators may be included because the supply voltage that would otherwise be used to power the circuit components of the electronic system may be too noisy and/or at a level that is not as stable or constant as desirable. An electronic system may be configured such that it may not be desirable for a single regulator to supply a regulated output voltage to different circuit components of the electronic system. For example, different circuit components may operates at different voltage levels and/or one circuit component should be isolated from the noise generated by another circuit component. Accordingly, the electronic system may include multiple regulators to supply multiple regulated output voltages to the different circuit components.
The more regulators that are used, the more space of the electronic system that the regulators consume. Reducing the space that the regulators consume while maintaining the number of regulated output voltages that the regulator circuitry generates may be desirable.